Vulcan Flu
by Romancefantasy
Summary: I was trying to think of what Nyota's Pon Farr would be like of since she is not Vulcan and cannot mentally subdue Spock with dreams and fantasy. But Nyota is not without resources and she finally gets what she needs while Spock finally gets what he deserves. This is a missing scene from the story Beyond Antares, it parallels chapter 32.


It wasn't often that anyone could say they had Spock at a disadvantage but Nyota Uhura had managed it. For the past few weeks, she had nearly driven Spock mad with her illogical behavior. She had been by turns angry and repentant, jealous and taciturn. But right now she was none of those things. Right now as she sat perched on top of Spock and pinned him down with her hungry eyes, she seemed very self-satisfied and determined. Spock didn't dare move a muscle as Nyota stared down at him.

Uhura grabbed the back of Spock's head and brought his face close to her own. "You're mine!" She said and kissed him hard.

"Yes, yours," Spock said through their mind link. "Take what is yours."

"Yes, I'm going to love you so good..." she promised in her feverish haze.

Spock growled in anticipation of the vision her words conjured but the sound brought Nyota back to her senses. She shook her head as if to clear it.

"What are we doing?" She whispered as she kissed Spock's pointed ear and ran her fingers through his thick black hair. The heat of her breath on his ear caused him to shiver. She looked at his face which was also flushed vibrant green. "How did we get here?" she asked.

Four Years Earlier...

When Nyota Uhura reported for duty on the Starship Enterprise she was excited to start her grand adventure in the space force. She was going to be the first female captain from Earth in the fleet. But first, she had to become the best communications officer they had ever seen while worked her way up the ranks. This was a peach assignment! The Enterprise was the jewel in the crown of Star fleet vessels and she was to serve under its newest and youngest captains; James T. Kirk and under the most decorated Science officer in the Fleet, Commander Spock

Prior to her arrival the ship's first officer Gary Mitchel was killed in action and the Vulcan science officer had taken over the position as Number One until a replacement could be found. To her great surprise, Nyota was assigned the large first officer's cabin because Mr. Spock, had declined to take the quarters himself. She was grateful for the extra square footage and she wanted to thank Spock for the concession when she learned that he had assigned her the quarters personally.

Mr. Sulu who had served with Spock aboard the Enterprise under Captain Pike told her that Spock was usually a very private man who kept to himself, but he did take his meals in the common recreation room and he could sometimes be persuaded to play a game of chess. So she was not surprised to find Spock in the rec room when she went to take her own meal. She was not even surprised to see him seated alone in a quiet corner with a look of deep concentration on his face. But what did surprise her was the music he was making with an odd stringed instrument.

The sound stopped her in her tracks just inside the rec room doors. And for the first time in her life, her heart skipped a beat. She had never heard anything so beautiful in all her days. Nyota had grown up listening to all kinds of music, much of it alien from all the different planets and cultures of the federation. She herself was a trained singer and she had an appreciation for art and music from all over the galaxy, but she had never heard anything so hauntingly beautiful and so... there were no words for the way this song made her feel.

The song had no words but even if it did she was just barely passable in Vulcan dialects and she would not have understood them even with the universal translator. Vulcan dialects were notoriously difficult to transcribe. No, she would not have understood any lyrics the song had but it didn't matter, that song was speaking right to her heart. And the artist wasn't just playing that lute with his fingers, he was playing it with his heart, and his heart was speaking volumes.

Humans believed that Vulcans didn't have emotions but nothing could be further from the truth. Vulcans did have emotions, they just suppressed them to a level that they were undetectable to the uninformed or the unobservant. Nyota Uhura was neither of those things. She knew that Vulcans had feelings and the only Vulcan aboard the Enterprise was expressing his feelings with his song.

Not only was he projecting his own emotions, but somehow he was also projecting Nyota's. Somehow this strange Vulcan had read her heart and was playing the notes it contained.

Uhura stumbled over to a table near Spock and sat mesmerized by his music. Song after song he played the music of her heart. Songs that expressed loneliness, longing, rejection, loss. It was all there if you only just listened. She looked around the room. The other patrons were going about their business barely paying attention. If they noticed the music at all it was little more than ambient sound to them. But Nyota could barely hold back tears as the songs struck a chord deep within her.

When he finally finished his set, she couldn't help but approach him.

"Mr. Spock, that was...that was lovely." She said to him as he packed up his lute.

"Lieutenant, I am gratified by your appreciation of my playing, but it was merely a practice session."

"If that was the practice session I cannot wait to see the actual performance. Do you entertain the crew often?"

"No. As I said I was simply practicing. I had not intended to disturb you."

"Oh, you didn't disturb me... well you did but in a good way. It was so beautiful. You should have a concert. You know I've heard that there are talents nights here on the Enterprise. You should enter. You would knock em dead."

"Lieutenant, why would I wish to harm my fellow crewmen?" he asked with a straight face.

Uhura looked at him dumbfounded. Was he serious? Buy it only took a moment for her to realize that Commander Spock was fucking with her! He knew exactly what she had meant. That devil! He probably fooled a lot of people with his naive alien act. And she knew this because she often played the same game.

People saw what they wanted to see and when they looked at Spock they probably saw the alien Vulcan with his strange ways. When people looked at Uhura they often saw a pretty young officer with more boobs than brains. Some assumed she got aboard the Enterprise because of her looks and her charm rather than her work ethic or skills. She would be lying if she said it didn't bother her when she heard people whisper behind her back but over the years she had learned to ignore those kinds of people and their ignorant opinions. She had also developed the habit of giving them exactly what they expected. She liked to play the role of the flirtatious ditz for unsuspecting rubes but when it came to her job she was all business.

As far as Spock was concerned though, two could play that game.

"Mr. Spock, has anyone ever told you that your... um... what is that thing called?" She pointed to his lute.

"That is the ka'athyra," he informed her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your ka'athyra is very sexy?"

"No, I have not been told that before Lieutenant."

"Well, it is. I was attracted away," she said in a dreamy voice. "And the way you played it, the way your fingers stroked the strings... I wish I could be a ka'athyra, I'd let you play me all night long."

"I beg your pardon Lieutenant?" Spock asked. Did he hear what he thought he heard?

"I just wish I could make beautiful music like that ka'athyra. Do you think I could learn?" she asked innocently as if she hadn't just made a pass at him.

"I have never heard of a human who could play the ka'athyra. It is an extremely complicated instrument and I do not believe there is a human capable of learning the intricate chords or who possesses the dexterity necessary to master it."

"Well then I'll have to be the first human to do it, won't I? Will you teach me, Mr. Spock?" Uhura leaned in closer to him looking up with big doe eyes.

"Lieutenant-" Spock began.

"Uhura," she cut in. "You may call me Uhura."

"Yes, well...Miss Uhura, the ka'athyra is perhaps out of your element. It takes years to master even the rudimentary technical skills and even more years to learn the most basic of songs. Surely you would prefer to put your valuable time towards more practical endeavors that are more within your reach?"

Oh, you're not out of my reach, she thought. "No, I want it. Please, Mr. Spock? I'm a fast learner and I already have musical training. At least give a girl a chance before you turn her down," she batted her lashes at him and smiled. By this time she would have any other guy eating out of her hands but this Spock was not falling for it. He just calmly stared down at her, accessing her.

Finally, he said, "Very well. But I must warn you, Miss Uhura, I am an extremely rigorous taskmaster. I will not tolerate any indolence on your part. If you do not show any aptitude for the instrument I will discontinue your lessons. If I am to take you seriously then you are to take my tutilage seriously.

Uhura grinned broadly. "Of course! Its a deal," she said and held her hand out to shake on it.

Spock looked at her hand for a moment in indecision and then against his better judgment he shook it. Even though he was prepared for the brief physical contact and his shields were firmly in place, he felt a spark of awareness leap between them. Miss Uhura was brimming with so much excitement and enthusiasm that it overwhelmed his shields. She was also earnest when she said she wanted to learn the ka'athyra and that she had been attracted to it. Or more precisely he accurately surmised she had been attracted to him.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their hands touched just a little too long. Uhura was standing just a little too close to Spock. His eyes lingered just a little too long on hers and his heart was beating just a little too hard. They didn't know it yet but such prolonged exposure would lead to contagion. That night was the start of an incubation period that would eventually lead to the Fever.

Four Years Later...

"What are you doing in my bed, Mr. Spock?" Nyota askes as she continued to nuzzle him.

"I'm here for you my Aduna"

"Aduna? You keep saying that!" Nyota said while she nibbled his ear lobe and then she kissed his neck and jaw and chin.

"Yes, you are my Aduna, my wife."

"Oh." She sat up looking down at him. "Am I really your wife?"

"Yes, Aduna and I am your husband."

"Ooh" she looked around, confused "and is this our marriage bed?" she asked.

"Yes, Aduna this is our marriage bed."

She grinned at that. "How did I get lucky enough to wake up with a naked Spock in my bed?"

"It is not luck, it is biology."

Uhura laughed and kissed him again. "Biology? Who's?"

"Yours...mine... ours."

"Ours?" She moaned as she continued to grind her body on top of his. Spock was trying not to lose control but she was driving him crazy the way she was rubbing herself all over him. They needed to bond already!

"Yes, ours."

Uhura rubbed her breasts on Spock's chest. Her nipples were so hard they were painful and her body was on fire.

"Mmm, why am I so hot?"

"You have the Fever! Aduna we must-"

She grabbed his chin holding him still and looked into his eyes, "you give me fever" she sang to him and then she rubbed her head and face all around his neck and chest the same way she had done the last time she had scent marked him. It was such a Vulcan thing to do and Spock never realized anything could be so sexy to him.

When she finished marking him, she climbed off and went to her vanity table.

Spock sat up on his elbows. "Nyota, Aduna, come to me. We must-"

"Shh sugah", she chastised him as she fumbled around on the Vanity in her room. She looked at him through the mirror. "Why am I naked?"

"I had to disrobe you to shower you."

"Oh, you had to disrobe me?" She laughed. "So that's why I'm all wet? I thought it was just your charm turning me on."

Apparently she found what she was looking for and returned to the bed.

"Husband?" She asked and she grabbed his towel and ripped it from his body. Spock was shocked! How did she have the strength to do that?

Now he lay on her bed completely naked and exposed to her feverish gaze.

She licked her lips. "Oh, baby you look good enough to eat." She said and she raked her long polished nails down his chest and abdomen until she reached the dark thatch of wiry hair at the base of his penis. She wrapped her hand around his erection.

Spock caught his breath and stifled a moan.

"You like that sweetie?"

"Uh..." speechlessly Spock swallowed.

"Don't be shy now, I don't bite...hard," She teased him as she continues to stroke him.

At those words, Spock did moan. "Well, well, well, somebody is into biting," her grin was wicked. "Duly noted." She hopped back on the bed. "Husband?"

"Yes, Aduna?" Spock panted. Nyota showed him a long thick belt and his eyes grew wide.

"Tut-tut, I'm not going to spank you," she laughed. "Don't look so disappointed. I need you to stay where I put you. So put your arms above your head like a good husband."

Spock didn't know what she was about to do but he obeyed his matriarch. She made short work of binding his wrists and fastening the belt somehow to the end of her bunk.

"There, that's much better. I've imagined tying you up so many times..."

"You have?"

"Mmm-hmm, I dream about you a lot," she told him.

"Do you?"

"Yes. I dream about what I'll do when I get you in my bed and what you'll do to me... and here you are all tied up like a present."

"Nyota, please, we need to bond now. You are very ill."

"I'm not ill." She straddled his legs again. "I'm just really hot. I've been so horny since I met you, but you keep playing hard," she squeezed his penis, "to get. But I've got you now," she cooed.

"Yes, and what are you going to do with me?" Please do something Spock though.

She gave him a naughty grin. "Anything I want," and she bent down and took his shaft into her mouth swallowing him all the way down and then she slowly pulled off of him making a loud 'pop' and smacking her lips.

"Mmm, you taste so good." She grinned at him from her position between his legs and it took every ounce of control for Spock not to explode right then and there. But he had to wait. This was not for him.

"Nyota, Aduna," he panted. "We must bond. Please?"

"Shh, you don't have to beg. You only have to tell me and your wish is my command."

"Then come here, wife. Attend me!" he commanded.

"Ooh," she feigned an exaggerated shiver. "I like it when you're all bossy." She crawled up his body slowly dragging her sweat covered body over his and looked him in the eyes once more. "What do you want Spock?" She was sweating and shivering and burning with fever but she never looked more beautiful.

"Nyota, I want you. Only you."

"Me too," she confessed, "I just want you, only you."

"Then here I am, signed, sealed, and delivered."

"Mine!" She declared before devouring his lips in a brutal kiss. After that, there were no more words spoken between them.


End file.
